Ino's True Family
by Zerosgirl23
Summary: When Ino's nightmare turns to become a reality she get thrust into a world she was hidden from. With the help of Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Ichigo? she goes to a distant village to come face to face with her father and learns the truth about her past and what's to become of her future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Prophecy Dream**

There is a storm coming and Ino could feel it in her bones. Looking out the window of her bedroom she could see the orange hue of the sun starting to rise.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment," Ino whispered to herself.

"And why do wish that?" Sai whispered in her ear. She could feel his arm wrap around her waist and his breath still lingered on her ear tickling it.

"It seems so peaceful, like nothing bad is going on or ever will," Ino says as she leans in closer "Although when the sun fully rises there's going to be bloodshed." Sai tighten his arms around Ino and pulls her even closer. He could feel her smooth, solid abs underneath her lilac colored, silk night shirt. He buried his face into her neck kissing her gently.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Sai asked. It took a while for Ino to respond. How could she possibly explain that it wasn't simply a nightmare, it was so much _more_. It's something more like a blocked out memory trying to resurface. It would be impossible to explain it to Sai when Ino didn't even understand it herself, no matter how much she wanted to. Ino couldn't bring herself to say any words. She just nodded her head, "yes."

She knew she had done the wrong thing when Sai's arms loosened a fraction then disappeared completely from her waist. He took a small step away from her, the hurt clearly visible in the eyes that once showed no emotion. She knew he thought that she was holding back on him. Ino knows that Sai isn't all that happy with her, after all he has been trying to get her to open up to him for almost a year so that she would go and tell him about her dreams. She could feel his concerned eyes on the back of her neck; she refused to turn. They stood this way for while in the most uncomfortable silence. It seemed like hours before Ino could no longer stand it and turned to look at the man.

"Ino I can't help you if you won't talk to me," Sai said to her his voice husky from raw emotion. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to tell him. Ino only looked at him with scared, sad eyes. She wanted to tell him but the words would never come out. She had only tried a hundred times in front of her mirror when she was alone. Even then they wouldn't come. Five minutes ticked by and Ino couldn't stand it anymore. She looked away from Sai and walked over to the bed. She sat there for a few more minutes with Sai, who was still staring at her waiting for her to open up to him.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She finally asked irritated, "It was just another nightmare. I'm fine." Ino knew she was fine. Those nightmares would shake her out of a dead sleep and sometimes it gets so bad that she has waken Sai up. Ino knew Sai didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth. It wasn't long until Sai was right there by Ino putting his hand on top of hers and intertwining his fingers into hers.

"Ino I know you're not going to be fine," Sai stated, "Just tell me what's been going on in your dreams?" Sai waited for Ino to finally tell him, but the words still never seemed to come out. He could tell that she was fighting with herself, going back and forth debating if she should tell him, if she _could_ trust him. He hated seeing her like this. He wishes he could take away her bad dreams and make everything better but he knows he can't. After what seems like a life time Sai again broke the silence, "Ino, what's so horrible about these dreams that you can't bring yourself to tell me about them? You can't hide the fact that you're scared. I know you Ino and I can tell what you're feeling even if you choose not to believe your feelings yourself."

Ino knew she was riding a really tight rope with Sai's patience and if she doesn't speak anytime soon about the nightmares Sai was going to walk out on her and she couldn't have that. Sai is the only guy that she has ever loved besides her last ex, whom she _thought_ she loved, and that relationship ended badly. She had to start talking. Ino tried to think of the right way to start the conversation but nothing came out. She could see the disbelieving and sadness in Sai's eyes when never started talking.

"Alright Ino, I see that you've made up your mind that you aren't going to tell me." Sai said in such a heavy sad voice, "I guess I'll just leave and let you go." Sai slowly let go of Ino's hand and slowly got up from the bed. He couldn't take being their anymore. He knew Ino had a bad break up and that it was going to be work before she actually opened up to her. Though he never would have guess that a dream would be why they ended.

Those words struck Ino hard. They pierced her heart and made her catch her breath. She couldn't believe Sai just said that. Those words hurt Ino in a way she couldn't believe her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. It was getting harder for her to breath, her world around her felt like it was crumbling and everything was going black. All of sudden Ino could feel a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want Sai to walk out of her life and she wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't going to have a repeat there was no way.

With that final note, Ino was up and out her bedroom door running towards Sai before he could even open the apartment door. "No! Sai Don't Leave Me!" Ino yelled down the hall. Sai froze in place not believing what he just heard. Ino's voice sounded like she was falling about. Finally he felt a shaky delicate hand on his wrist. Sai looked at the hand and he let his eyes follow the length of the small but strong arm up to the ocean, blue eyes that belong to Ino. "Please Sai don't leave me." Ino started _begging _Sai.

Sai couldn't believe his own eyes, Ino never cried openly and especially not in front of him. She always locked herself in the bathroom or hid under the covers. But now here she was crying and begging him not to leave. How could Sai leave her now or ever? "Ino, I'm not going anywhere. Not when you need me more than ever." Sai told Ino making her believe it was all some hoax so that she would realize just how much she needed him. Sai couldn't take looking at such sad eyes anymore. With one swift movement Sai pulled Ino into his arms and just stood there holding her. He lightly kissed her forehead when he felt Ino's arms wrap around him. She began to dig her head into his chest while she shook with tears.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult. I'm sorry I haven't been letting you in like I should. I'm sorry for everything." Ino apologized to Sai.

"Sweetie there is nothing you have to be sorry for." Sai pulled back a little bit so he could look into Ino's eye and then he continued, "Ino I just want you to tell me about your nightmares. That's it."

"I know you do. It's just hard for me to do," Ino said while she wipped her eyes, "It's just hard because I can't even understand it and that scares me."

"Maybe if you actually talk about it your dream will start to make sense." Sai told Ino while brushing her hair out of her face and the tears out of her eyes.

"Maybe your right," Ino said with a small smile, "Come back to the bedroom and I'll tell you everything."

Sai nodded his head and followed Ino back to the bedroom. Ino sat down on the bed and waited for Sai to join her. Shortly she felt Sai's weight sink into the bed. She knew Sai wasn't going to say anything and that he was waiting for her to start speaking. Ino took a deep breath, looked at Said and started speaking.

"It's always in mid-afternoon. The sky is clear and the sun is shining in the sky. Everything is so peaceful and everyone is happy. Then when the clock turns 3 a storm starts to come. It covers our beautiful sun and sky and it turns it black. Once everything is all black these masked figures start coming out of nowhere and start attacking Konoha. Everyone starts to fight these figures but they're too strong for us. Every attack they use on them is useless they just block or dodge them. People try hand to hand combat and it's just as useless. They're far too strong. Then there's fire's starting everywhere. People try to put them out but every time water gets splashed on the fire just grows bigger and hungrier." Ino took a minute to gather herself.

"Everything we loved is getting destroyed. There's no helping it we are too weak. I look around and I see bodies of people I know just laying on the ground dead and there's nothing I can do to save them. _I'm_ so weak. Then the storm starts to lift and fires start to go out, the smoke starts to clear. Once I can finally see clearly, I notice that I'm the only one that's made it out alive. Everyone else is dead. I look around and there is no one else. Then I look down at myself and I see I'm covered in blood and then it hits me. _I killed_ everyone. I'm the one that started the unstoppable fires. I'm the one that brought the dark storm to Konoha. Then everything starts to go black. I'm finally waking up from this nightmare but before I do I see these two bright green yellow eyes. But I can tell in those eyes that the person is amused and that's when I hear that laugh. The laugh that haunted me ever since I was a little girl. I close my eyes and I start to scream trying to deafen the sounds of laughter with screaming. A few seconds after that I wake up."

Once Ino finally finish telling Sai about her nightmare he doesn't say anything at first. This worries Ino a little bit she wants to know why she keeps having this nightmare. "Ino, it seems like some dark memories from your past are resurfacing." Sai finally said.

"But how?" Ino asked confusingly, "I never remember this ever happing when I was younger."

"Hmmm," Sai thought for a moment before he continued, "Maybe you blocked them out and you forgot."

Ino pondered this for while. "Yea maybe your right." Ino said. No one said anything after that. Ino could feel her eye lids start to get heavy. She was still oh so tired and would love to go back to bed for a few more hours.

"Come on Ino," Sai sleepily said, "Lets go back to bed and just forget this ever happened." Ino nodded in agreement. She scooted over so Sai could lie down next to her. Sai crawled under the covers and opened his arms up to Ino which Ino without hesitation cuddled up next to him. She rested her head on his chest while her arm lazily draped around his waist. Sai closed his arms around Ino and pulled her closer. Sai kissed Ino's head gently before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. Ino look at Sai for a few seconds before she stretched her neck and head up to give Sai a gentle kiss on the cheek while cupping his pale cheek.

Ino returned to her position and closed her eyes and instantly found soundless sleep. Hours passed and Ino not once had a nightmare. It was only when Sai shook her awake with such urgency that she finally realized. Her nightmare has finally come alive. Ino ran to the window and saw Konoha covered in sheet of smoke. Ino finally realized that her nightmares where more than nightmares they where a warning, a premonition. With no time to think Ino and Sai grabbed their weapons and ran outside into the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait on an update. I'm going to warn you I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes so bear with me. Also I do not own Naruto or Ichigo. **

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Ino and Sai ran out of the apartment building into the now blacken streets of Konaha it took a while before both of their eyes adjusted to the dark. Ino looked around her surroundings trying to see if she could make out the shape of anything familiar. Though it was pretty useless the smoke was so thick you couldn't see two inches in front of you. Ino grabbed for Sai's arm to reassure her that he was still close to her. Knowing it wouldn't do them any good Sai positioned Ino and himself so their back to back giving them a little bit better of an advantage but not much.

"Sai can you sense anything or anybody?" Ino quietly ask keeping her eyes and ears alerted.

"No I can't, I don't know where any things at or anybody." Sai responded just as quietly as Ino, "How about you?'

"No such luck here," Ino pauses for a second while she tried to listen for anything. Any movement or any signal that there is someone around. Then out of nowhere Ino picked up a chakra signal. She knew Sai sensed it too because he quickly put himself in front of Ino to protect her. Ino was a little annoyed with this action. _'I don't need protection Sai I'm capable of taking care of myself.'_

Ino's mind rant was cut off when she figured out whose chakra signature it was. Every muscle in Sai's body was tense waiting for whoever was approaching them to start attacking. Sai was waiting for him or her; he was prepared to protect Ino from whoever it was. He could tell they were getting closer preparing a kunai he waited for the enemy to be in the right position. The person was so close that he could see the darker shadow to their figure. Sai was just about to throw his kunai when he heard Ino yell at him and run in front of him and quickly knocked the kunai out of his hands.

"Sai stop! Don't throw the kunai!" Ino yelled as she ran in front of him and the attacker.

"Ino, what the hell!" Sai yelled at Ino, "Why are you throwing yourself in front of the enemy!"

"Sai, this is no enemy," Ino snapped backed, "its Sakura."

Sai quickly looked back to the shadow figured that continue to walk toward them. Finally Sai started to see that Ino was right. Sakura's short pink hair started to come into view and he could finally see the chuninn two piece outfit clearly. Ino quickly walked to Sakura to get the load down of what has happened.

"Sakura," Ino started to ask "What's going on? Where did this smoke come from? Who is attacking us?"

Sakura took a moment before she responded, "The only thing I know is that we are getting attacked by some powerful Shinobis. I don't know anything else besides the fact that they blacken all the streets of Konaha but the training grounds that have now turned into a bloody battle field. Come guys we are in desperate need for your skill levels."

With out saying or asking anymore question Sai and Ino quickly and quietly followed Sakura back to where the battle was. It wasn't long before they started to encounter the enemy. Almost to the field a figure all dressed in black with a weird looking symbol on their chest jumped out of a nearby tree knocking Ino to the side.

With no hesitation Ino was back on her feet looking straight into the eyes of her opponent. Ino's opponent stared equally back into hers. Neither one of them made a move they both waited for the other one. Ino took this time to study her opponent and from what she could tell she was up against a female. Taking no time to think of a smart way to attack her female advisory started to charge towards Ino. Ino saw her attacker advance knowing that her attacker was going in for a punch. Ino planned out what her battle methods.

Ino saw the fist start coming towards her. She swiftly blocked while sending one of her own punches into the girls stomach. This took the girl by surprise and shocked her back a step or two. With no time to lose Ino sent a swift kick to the girls head making her fly into the nearest tree. Ino looked over and saw that her opponent was rendered unconscious. _'That was easy.'_ Ino quickly thought to herself before continuing on her way.

With every step Ino took she was faced with a new enemy and each time with very ease she took them down. There were some that put up a good fight and landed a couple of good blows on Ino, but Ino was smarted and quicker than any of her opponents. As Ino continued her way to the main battle she noticed that her attackers where getting stronger, faster and better skilled in fighting hand to hand compacts. Ino used every attack she could think of. Though these guys were like mind readers. They blocked her every move but that didn't stop her she kept advancing. Ino was so close to landing a punch on her opponent but he ended up grabbing Ino's arm and throwing her into the Ramen stand.

Pushing the wood off of her Ino quickly looked around and took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her village, her home was up in flames. Innocent people she knew where fleeing in terror. Mother's with their kids hiding behind damaged building trying to escape. It was heartbreaking to see the fear on the kids face. She could see in their eyes that they were losing hope. Starting to believe that the ninjas that sworn to protect this village were failing.

Ino for a second started to think that it was true. She knew this was bad and she shouldn't be thinking that it was over. Though it was so hard she hadn't even made it to the main battle ground and she was getting her ass kicked by some ninja that doesn't even use chakra. With that last thought Ino's brain quickly put it together. Slowly pushing herself up Ino tried to remember everything Sakura told her. _'Ok Ino think, what did Sakura mention about these people. She really didn't mention anything just that they were strong. That's no help.' _ Ino grabbed what was left of the counter and pulled herself up. Still trying to think of anything useful that will help her. _'Ok Ino think what did you gathered from fighting them. They can block jutsus and they are highly trained in hand to hand combat. Though, they don't use any chakra.' _ With that the light bulb finally clicked on. Ino finally figured out how she can defeat these guys. At least she hoped she did.

Straitening up her shoulders Ino turned to face her enemy. She looked right at the guy his dark almost black eyes pierced her light blue eyes. Ino made a fist- filled with chakra. Seeing that her fist where glowing she just waited for her opponent to come after her. Her opponent might be strong but he sure was dumb. Without even hesitating he charged towards her. Knowing that he would Ino grabbed the bar stool that was left unharmed when she crashed. Knowing he was nearing closer Ino tighten her griped on the stool legs pouring her chakra over the wood she got a good steady stance and waited for the right moment to strike.

As the guy got closer Ino prayed that her plan was going to work. Choking back the will to do a substitution jutsu and attack from behind Ino stayed where she was. With the gap closing Ino brought the stool up. Finally the moment had come Ino started to bring the stool down as fast and with as much power as she can. With the mere of seconds Ino felt the compact of the wood hit her opponent and send him flying backwards. Ino looked at her opponent and she saw the he was unconscious and she could tell that his heartbeat was weak but he was still alive. Barley.

_'So that's it. That is how they were going to defeat them.' _ Ino thought. Throwing the legs on to the floor Ino took off to the battle ground. It didn't take her that long she didn't have that many run-ins with the other ninjas. Though once she got to the battlefield she understood why. She could see her teammates, friends, mentors, and people she heard about holding down the battle. Ino scanned the area searching for Sai to see if he was ok.

While she was looking Ino could sense someone coming up behind her. Acting like she didn't notice Ino waited for her opponent to attack her while praying that her enemy didn't notice her moving to grab her tanto. She knew she had to keep the ninja from noticing anything she had to keep the element of surprise. Ino patiently waited for her enemy to get into the right position to attack. He was just two steps away when she turned around while bringing her tanto around so she would slice her opponent in the stomach.

The guy must have known what was happening because he blocked her hit with a kunai. Slightly taken back Ino quickly thought of a plan B. With being this close to her opponent Ino _grab one of her opponent's wrists and whipped him into a nearby tree. A little taken back Ino's opponent looked a little dazed. That was her opening quickly adjusting her tanto in her hand. Ino started to run forward ready to bury her sword into his leg. _

_ While trying to regain his mental state the enemy didn't know what was happing. All we could remember is that the blonde chick he was fighting flung him in to a tree, with a lot of force. 'Damn that chick is strong.' Before he could fully collect his thoughts he felt a sharp pain hit his leg. Screaming in agony he looked down to see the blonde buried her mini katana into his leg. Before he could pass out from blood loss he quickly thought 'Rin is going to have my ass for this.'_

_ After seeing that he's not going to die, Ino slowly pulled out her tanto and started to head into the main battle. Once she got there she could see that her fellow comrades were having an upper hand in defeating their attackers'. Hopefully after this battle succeeds she could get some answers out of some of these guys. _

_ "Ino! It's about time you got your lazy ass here, "someone yelled. Ino didn't even have to turn to the voice to figure out who it was. _

_ "Sorry Naruto! Ran into some trouble, but we can talk later," Ino yelled back before charging into battle. _

_ Ino could hear everything around her. Every ones ragged breaths. Their heartbeats racing with the adrenaline of the fight. She could also feel the energy in each person. Their passion for protecting their village and not wanting these ninjas to destroy everything they swore to protect. Ino gracefully and dangerously took on each and everyone that cross her path. After what seems like hours Ino could feel herself running low on kunais and shurikens. Though Ino hasn't used that much chakra due to the fact that the only time she could use chakra is even she was in palms reach of her enemy. _

_ With her weapons running low Ino used her weapons smartly. Using mostl__y her combat__ fighting__ skills__ and her tan__to she took__ down her enemies. Ino finally made__ it__ to Sai who was currently surrounded and it was looking like a losing situation but it was only looking like it. Ino swiftly and precisely took down two of the opponents with ease while running to join Sai. _

_ "What took you so long?" Sa__i__ asked as he asset their current situation. Currently it was Ino and him against about 20 people. Not really fair odds but they've been up against worst. _

_ "__Sorry I saw this really cute dress at the store and thought I should go try it on and maybe buy it," Ino sarcastically answered. Sai just gave Ino a look that came off across as really. Ino just lazily shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask stupid questions dear. "_

_ Shaking his head Sai went back to figuring out how they were going to get out of this predicament. Though, it wasn't too long after that they heard a strong female's voice ring out across the field. _

_ "Stop, there will be no more fighting." The stranger yelled. Ino quickly notice that the other ninja's started to back off but they never took their eyes off of them. They retreated into the forest and disappeared. Not really sure what to do every one just stayed where they were and waited to for a couple of minutes before they decided it was all clear._

_ "What was that all about?" Sai asked Ino._

_ "I have no idea but –" Ino was cut off when all of a sudden a flash of bright light entered the sky. The light was so bright Ino and Sai had to shield their eyes from it. Timidly looking trying to see what it was and what was happening. Ino saw a dark shadowy figure begin to fall out of it. Slightly confused Ino slowly started to walk forward to get a better look. _

_ Trying to stop her Sai reached out and grabbed her arm but Ino merely shrugged it off. Shortly after the shadow figure fell another figured appeared. This time Ino could see that the figure was a human with bright orange hair and this person was holding a katana. Mesmerized by the sight Ino didn't mood but just kept her eyes on the stranger. Ino watched as the orange hair person dove for the shadow and started to fight in mid air. Ino could hear these terrible screeches but she couldn't figure out where. Then straining her eyes to see more she found out they were coming from the shadowy figure. She then figured out that the orange hair person was killing it. And by the sounds of it, it was painful. Suddenly the bright light vanished and the shadow figure and orange hair made contacted with the ground and when they did the ground shocked knocking everyone off their feet._


End file.
